A Fangirl's Dream
by Samiferal
Summary: Spock, Sarek, Remus Lupin, Fenrir Greyback, Murtagh  from Inheritance  and Sylar  from Heroes  suddenly appear in an empty room in my dream world!   Have some funny, pointless conversations and intense fangirling, kids.


**Okay. I just HAD to do this at some point. This type of thing is usually what I think about at night, just before I fall asleep. LOL. Anyway, here we have:**

**Spock and Sarek Xtmprsqzntwlfb from the glorious Star Trek series - © Gene Roddenberry**

**Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback from the amazing Harry Potter books - © J. K. Rowling**

**Murtagh Morzansson from the wonderful Inheritance cycle - © Christopher Paolini**

**Sylar (aka Gabriel Gray) from the awesome TV show Heroes - © Tim Kring**

***goes off singing* Iiiiii don't have a life, Iiiiiii don't have a life...**

****

**Fenrir**: Whoa. This is _definitely _not London.

**Sarek**: Indeed. Fascinating.

**Fenrir**: And who would you be?

**Sarek**: I am Sarek, son of Skon - ambassador of Vulcan to the United Federation of Planets.

**Spock**: Father?

**Fenrir**: Another one?

**Spock**: Your presence here is quite unexpected. Also, may I inquire what exactly _here _is?

**Sarek**: I do not know. This is most peculiar.

**Fenrir**: Okay, can somebody tell me what's going- ...Wait. What's _he _doing here?

**Remus**: _You_? Is this a dream?

**Spock**: Since we all appear to be capable of individual thought process, that seems highly unlikely. May I ask you to introduce yourselves?

**Remus**: My name is Remus Lupin. And I'm pretty sure _this _is Mr Fenrir Greyback.

**Murtagh**: And I am Murtagh Morzansson, and I would like to know what the devil this is supposed to be!

**Fenrir**: Wait, Mr... Sarek, what is that "Vulcan" thing you were talking about?

**Murtagh**: Uh, _hello?_

**Sarek**: Interesting. Spock, do you agree that these humanoid lifeforms are indeed Terrans?

**Spock**: There is no doubt about it, Father.

**Sarek**: In that case, there is only one logical explanation for these people's ignorance. Gentlemen, would you care to tell me your current date?

**Remus**: It's the tenth of March 1994. It's my thirty-fourth birthday today.

**Fenrir**: Really? Wow.

**Murtagh**: Would you please stop ignoring me? I have no idea what either of you are talking about, and I don't know what this place is, but I do know that I want to get out of here!

**Spock**: Another human, apparently.

**Murtagh**: You make that sound like an insult.

**Spock**: There is no offense when none is taken.

**Sarek**: Spock, you know you cannot expect him to be familiar with Surak's teachings.

**Spock**: _Rai, sa-mekh. Hi-_

**Fenrir**: Okay, I get it. You guys can do some very fancy talking. But trust me, I'm used to people who think they're something better-

**Remus**: I bet you are.

**Fenrir**: -and if you're as smart as you sound, you better find a way to get us out of here or you're gonna have a serious problem.

**Sarek**: Threats are illogical.

**Remus**: Oh, I'm sure that wasn't a threat. Mr Greyback here could never harm anyone…

**Fenrir**: At least I still have a purpose in life.

**Remus**: Really? I don't suppose that you mean-

**Murtagh**: Alright, I don't know what your problem is, but maybe you could resolve it at a different time? Whatever this place is, I think it would be helpful to work together if we want to get out. I don't see a single door in this room.

**Sylar**: Um, hello.

**Me**: Oh great. You were _not _supposed to be here. I haven't even watched all of season one yet, how am I supposed to write a dialogue for you?

**Sylar**: …_What?_

**Me**: Uh, nevermind. Just… go stand by that wall over there and continue to look great, okay?

**Sylar**: Why would I follow your orders?

**Me**: Dude, you can't _help _the fact that you're freaking gorgeous. Now go stand by that wall. It's a very _special _wall. For a very _special _person like you. Did I mention that you are _especially special _to me?

**Spock**: Why is she putting so much unneccessary emphasis on the word "special"?

**Me**: _Sochya eh dif! Ni ashau nash-veh odu, k'diwa!_

**Sarek**: Spock, do you have any explanation as to why this adolescent human speaks Vulcan - although with a rather unsatisfactory pronunciation - and just declared her feelings of affection towards you?

**Spock**: I… do not know. Most interesting.

**Me**: Man, I love it when you say that! 

**Murtagh**: I've had enough of this. You seem to have control over this room - or whatever it is. I want to know what we are doing here and how we can get back.

**Fenrir**: Same here. I don't have time for this. I need to get back to London. Gotta do some things.

**Remus**: _I don't want to know._

**Murtagh**: Seriously, is anyone here listening to me?

**Sylar**: I am. But apparently I'm not allowed to answer you.

**Me**: No, you're not. You just continue to be the handsome devil that you are. In your erotically quiet, so_ very special _way. With your amazing. _Special. _Eyebrows.

**Sarek**: Even for a human, your obsessive behaviour is illogical.

**Me**: Not at all! I can be very logical if I want to; it's just that _I love you all so much!_

**Sarek**: …I thought polygamy wasn't practised on your planet anymore?

**Me**: Damn. Now the only person in this group that happens to be an influential politician thinks I'm a crazed nymphomaniac.

**Murtagh**: Hey. I'm kind of influential as well. I'm the king's right hand, you know?

**Remus**: What king?

**Murtagh**: King Galba- ergh, never mind. That would take too long now.

**Fenrir**: First you complain that nobody listens to you, and now you won't talk?

**Murtagh**: It's complicated. My whole life is complicated.

**Remus**: Uh, I'm sorry, but you're not the only one. How about you stop whining and get on with your life, you-

**Me**: Rem, you're supposed to be the compassionate one. That was _awfully _out of character.

**Remus**: Well excuse _me,_ I'm not the one dreaming this up.

**Spock**: Are you implying that this room is merely the product of randomly firing neurons in the brain of an adolescent human?

**Me**: I think we are talking about a different kind of dreaming here, my sweet _rish-ha-vel…_

**Sarek**: …Indeed. That is the first time I have heard the word "hybrid" used in this kind of context.

**Me**: I don't see why there should be a negatvie connotation to it.

**Spock**: Neither do I.

**Fenrir**: Aw, they've agreed on something. How sweet, now _let us out of here._

**Remus**: Wait. If this really is a dream and not a nightmare, why on Earth would it have someone like Fenrir Greyback in it?

**Me**: Trust me, I honestly don't know. Ehem. No clue.

**Sylar**: But that is a good question. In case you haven't noticed, I'm… sort of… _evil._ I, like, steal brains. Just saying.

**Me**: Be quiet, or I'm going to embarrass myself by writing stuff you would never even dream about saying. And whether you eat the brains or not, I still _love you so much!_

**Murtagh**: This is insane. And you still haven't told us what you want from us. We can't spend the rest of our lives in this empty room.

**Spock**: Mr Murtagh's evaulation of our situation is quite accurate. I believe that the majority of us probably have pressing matters to deal with, no matter their respective time frame or galaxy.

**Fenrir**: Yeah, like saving the world. God, it gets so annoying after some time.

**Remus**: Doing _good_. Not a concept I expect you to be familiar with.

**Me**: Rem, you're supposed to be _nice!_

**Sarek**: If that is the case, I believe you have made a grave mistake in your calculations whilst generating this dream world.

**Me**: …Thanks for your support, Ambassador.

**Sarek**: However, I am still puzzled by what outcome you intended for this. While I do not doubt the necessity of meditation, I fail to see how one's absorption in an entirely hypothetical parallel world could be beneficial to either one's emotional or physical control or the wellbeing of those in one's immediate vicinity.

**Fenrir**: What is he _saying?_

**Murtagh**: He's asking what the point of us being here is. Like I have tried for the last ten minutes. Nobody ever listens to me. Personally, I've really had my share of pointy-eared superior beings.

**Me**: Holy shit you're adorable. But, see, the point is, I don't think I can let you out of here again.

**Spock**: Define, please.

**Me**: Getting you in was easy. Getting you out… I don't know how that will work.

**Fenrir**: Can't you just… dream up a door or something?

**Murtagh**: Even so, what guarantee would we have that that door would lead us to the right place?

**Me**: Also, what you fail to understand is that I don't _want _you to leave.

**Remus**: Aren't we going to be gone when you wake up anyway?

**Sarek**: That would be a logical assumption.

**Me**: So you might as well enjoy yourselves for the next few hours. I'm going to leave you now, watching you from a distance is a lot more fun than interfering.

**Spock**: What does she expect us to do now?

**Sarek**: Given the situation, it would be irrational to waste energy trying to resist this dream.

**Spock**: I agree.

**Fenrir**: Wait, so you're saying we should just sit around and do nothing? Great. Do you know how much money I would have by now if I were in London?

**Remus**: Is that _all _you ever think about?

**Murtagh**: Do you guys ever stop arguing? Now, how about we all sit down and I tell you a long, intensely thrilling story about my abusive childhood?

**Remus**: Alright, but after that it's my turn.

**Me**: …Ha. That's exactly what I wanted. Jeez, I love you guys.


End file.
